Dribble Drabbles
by captaindynamite
Summary: These are various drabbles that I felt like writing. If there's any you'd like to see turned into a full story, let me know!
1. Would It Matter

**A/N: I highly suggest listening to Would It Matter by Skillet while reading this. These are drabbles of various characters.**

**This one is Dean Ambrose and Amazing Red. The Alex mentioned is Alex Shelley. I don't own these men obviously.**

The words echoed in his head, another argument had happened. Red was growing tired of it. All he wanted was his relationship to be sweet, kind, special with Dean. Not fighting all the time. But alas, that wasn't something that would happen.

They had fought over something; Red wasn't even sure what it was that they had fought over. He just knew Dean had stormed off to get drunk somewhere, and Red had found himself on the roof. The roof. He was used to that place. He had climbed on many a roof in his life, his intentions always clear. As he stared out at the city below him, wishing he was in his home city instead of some foreign country, his mind reverted back to the first time he had ever climbed on a roof.

_The tears stained his cheeks as he climbed onto the roof, the wind blowing hard around him, piercing his skin as he looked around. The bright lights of various happy homes and businesses shined below him as he crept to the edge, looking down. His breath hitched in his throat, the cars whizzing past made him dizzy._

_He stepped back once more, turning his attention back to the fire escape he had climbed up. He could hear it creaking, someone was coming up. Or at least that's what he thought. He walked over to the fire escape, glancing down into the dark. No one was coming._

_He began to panic, panting as he tried to catch his breath. No one cared. His apartment was full of folks, a party he had just left after arguing with Alex. No one cared. No one was going to come after him; no one was coming to stop him. He shook his head, climbing over to the edge once more. He peered down as he swallowed hard._

_This was it. He was going to do it. He knew it._

"Don't do it, you do it and I'm gone."

The words pierced through his mind as he jumped, turning around and spotting Dean standing there near the very steps he had climbed up. Red shook in the wind as he watched the man he loved step closer to him, wrapping his hands around his wrists. He glanced down at the hands then up at him, staring into his eyes.

"Don't do it Reddy," he said softly, pulling Red from the edge.

Red shivered, tears pouring down his face. Rain began to fall as he scooted into Dean's arms, sitting on the roof with him in the cold rain, not even caring. He had someone that cared now. _He cares_.


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: I do not own any men in this obviously.**

Roman was the jealous type. It was one of his traits that were painfully obvious once you got to know him. Only, no one really had gotten to know him. He was the silent big guy in the FCW locker room that didn't really say much. He'd say hello, how are you, and leave it at that. No one tried to get close to him. He didn't mind though. It allowed for him to scout the guys without having to worry about hurting a friend.

Through this scouting he had found himself rather drawn to one guy. Seth Rollins. So much so that he went out of his way to ask the trainers if he could be one of the lumberjacks during one of his matches, if he could be part of the segments where Seth was surrounded by quite a few of the guys. He didn't fully understand why, he just knew he needed to be closer to him.

He was just leaving the locker room one day when he spotted CJ Parker talking to Seth. He stopped, watching the two of them. It didn't take long before the jealousy began to bubble in his stomach. Roman leaned against the wall, flashing Seth a smile when he walked past him to leave. Then once the younger man had gone around the corner, Roman turned on CJ and went after him.

Shoving CJ into a trainer's office, Roman shut and locked the door. He rounded on the smaller guy, a sinister chuckle escaping him that made the other man shake as he leaned against one of the desks.

"Did I see you touching my man?" he questioned, getting straight to the point. He didn't even care that CJ was looking at him like a confused little puppy.

"Did I see you touching my man?" he asked again, CJ shaking his head in response. Roman chuckled once more, reaching out and grabbing CJ by the hair, yanking him around. "You touch him again and I'll do a lot more than this."

Before the words could process through CJ's mind, Roman punched him as hard as he could in the face, knocking him down. Blood oozed out of CJ's mouth, a bit dripping from his nose but he didn't care. He turned and left the office, a sly smirk on his lips.

Roman watched the next day as CJ talked to Seth; he was close enough to hear CJ telling Seth that he couldn't see him anymore. He smiled as CJ walked off, leaving a dejected Seth behind. Pushing away from the wall, Roman walked over to comfort Seth, a victorious feeling filling him as he did.

_My man._


	3. The Proposal

Ted was overly anxious for Cody to get out of the shower. He had sent the other man in there after reminding the lazy bum, only because he had been laying in bed all day, that they were going to dinner in a few minutes. Ted had something he wanted to ask Cody, but he really wanted to wine and dine his boy first.

Hearing the shower stop, Ted moved from his spot on the bed and crossed the room to the dresser, looking at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his shirt collar, and ran his hands slowly over his slacks, making sure there were no wrinkles.

"You look like a god." said Cody as he entered the bedroom. Ted turned to look at him with a small grin, shaking his head. "The only god here is you."

Once both men were dressed, Ted led Cody to the car and drove them off to the same restaurant they had gone to on their first date. Ted wasn't expecting Cody to remember but when he did, he was even more eager to tell Cody what he had to share.

They sat at a table near the back, and settled in to their seats, looking over the menus. Ted wasn't really paying much attention to what he was going to eat, his stomach flipping with anxiety.

"Can I take your orders?" asked the waitress, having appeared a few minutes later.

They gave their choices for dinner, and waited with a bit of small talk for their food. Once it came, they ate in peace.

As they were waiting for dessert, Ted pulled a small box out of his pocket and looked over at Cody.

"What's up babe?" asked Cody, noticing the weird look on Ted's face.

Ted smiled faintly, "You know how I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you about something?" He smiled brightly as Cody nodded in response.

Moving out of his seat, Ted sank to one knee next to the table, holding the box open to Cody as he began to speak.

"Cody, you are the best thing that has ever walked into my life. I know I screwed up once and almost lost you, but I'm glad you're giving me a second chance. All I want now is to make you happy, to kill the demons that wrack your mind and make you so depressed. I want nothing more than to be your knight in shining armor, to be the one that you cling to every night. I want to wake up to your beautiful face in the morning, fall asleep next to you every night." He paused to take a breath, "Cody Runnels, will you marry me?"

The silence that soon followed stunned Ted. He raised his eyes enough to notice the tears that shone in Cody's eyes, the way he kept opening his mouth to say something but only soft squeaks escaped him.

Finally after a few tries, Cody nodded his head eagerly, "Yes!" he shrieked, falling out of his chair into Ted's arms. Ted wrapped his arms around him as he stood up, not even concerning himself with making a scene in the restaurant.

He pulled back, slipped the ring onto Cody's finger and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He kissed the man he loved passionately, pulling back just enough to whisper "I love you."

They went to bed that night after an intense love making session without a care in the world except for each other.


	4. Father's Day

Father's Day.

Father's day was a day that Roman typically didn't miss out on too much with his daughter Joelle. This year though, was different. This year he was going to be at work on the actual day, making him miss the chance to spend the day with his daughter like he had been hoping. The thought had made him more depressed than he had been in months.

Seth wasn't about to let Roman be upset over this. He had decided that they would instead get Joelle on Saturday, and have a makeshift Father's Day then before heading to Chicago for work. Roman was overjoyed by the idea, and had a hard time sleeping Friday night.

The next morning, he woke up to soft kisses on his cheek from Seth. He smiled as he opened his eyes, lightly kissing his boyfriend before getting out of bed. He took a quick shower and got dressed just before a series of knocks came to the front door. Roman eagerly opened the door, looking down at his daughter. He picked her up with a grunt, smiling as she hugged him back tightly. He held her close as he watched whoever dropped her off leave. He didn't care. He had his daughter.

Carrying her into the house, Roman placed Joelle down and let her wander. As he went to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee, he heard Seth squeal out Joelle's name. He smiled as he grabbed his cup of coffee and Seth's then went to find them, smiling even brighter when he saw his little girl being hugged tight as ever by Seth.

"Here baby." He said, handing the cup of coffee to Seth. Seth put Joelle down and took the cup from Roman, softly kissing Roman's cheek as a thank you and in return earning a giggle from Joelle.

Once their coffee was all consumed, the boys and Joelle headed out. They went to the park that they had gone to the very first time Joelle had to come to visit them while Roman was seeing Seth. Roman watched as Seth raced Joelle to the swings, chuckling as Joelle beat him. He walked up behind them and pushed them both on the swings.

"Whee!" shouted Joelle suddenly as she jumped off the swing, making a perfect landing in the grass a few feet away. Roman stared, grunting as Seth swung back into his body. "Oww. Darn it Seth."

Seth laughed, jumping off the swing as well, and landing near Joelle with a slight stumble.

"You're a horrible influence on him," said Roman, wagging his finger at Joelle. Joelle laughed as Roman picked her up and carried her off to the slide. He waited at the bottom as Joelle slid down, catching her in his arms and swinging her around. He didn't even notice Seth watching them until he glanced at him, seeing the smile he loved on the man's face.

"What?" he asked, kissing Joelle's cheek and putting her down, letting her run off to the slide steps again.

"You," responded Seth, walking over and wrapping his arms around Roman's neck. Roman placed his hands on Seth's hips, looking down at him. "You are the greatest father I've ever seen."

Roman shrugged, kissing him gently, "Hey, I try." He said, looking up in time to see Joelle sliding down the slide right at them. He picked up Seth and swung him to the side before Joelle knocked into them.

"Darn, I almost got you!" said Joelle with a laugh.

After spending a few more hours at the park, they returned home once more. Joelle ran off to her stuff, grabbing three movies and bringing them back to Roman. He smiled down at her, taking the movies.

"Can we watch these?" she asked smiling sweetly up at him.

Roman nodded, heading over to the TV and putting one in, "Of course we can." He let Joelle crawl onto his lap to watch, not paying attention to where Seth was as they started up Little Mermaid.

"Wait for me!" said Seth from the bedroom, having heard the opening music from there. He made his way into the living room quickly, bouncing onto the couch next to them, "Okay we're good."

And so they spent the rest of the night sitting there on the couch, watching The Little Mermaid series. Roman knew he couldn't have a good Father's Day the next day, but he definitely could consider this makeshift Father's Day to be the best day he ever had.


	5. Defying Fate

If there was one thing that Roman Reigns always wanted to do, it was to propose to his long-time boyfriend, best friend, partner, Seth Rollins. The couple had been together for three years now, and despite the fact that Seth didn't dig the idea of marriage, Roman was adamant about eventually getting him to that point.

He had set about it perfectly. Starting last night, Roman had got Seth to go on a date with him back to the restaurant by the ocean where they had gone for their first serious date all those years ago. He knew how much the smaller man loved the place, and it was absolutely perfect for what he wanted to accomplish.

That night, Roman went about everything as normal as possible. He got dressed in one of his best suits, waited on Seth to get dressed, and then headed out with him. The car ride there was filled with Seth's usual chatter, Roman unable to say anything due to how nervous he was.

Upon reaching the restaurant, they went in and had a romantic dinner together complete with a shared dessert, something they hadn't done in a while.

The moonlight cascaded down on the ocean water as Roman and Seth made their way across the beach, hand in hand. Roman listened quietly as Seth babbled on about their future plans of getting a place near the beach. Roman smiled lightly as he pulled Seth to stop once they were far enough down the beach.

"Seth, "he said gently, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

The confusion that crossed Seth's face quickly made him add on, "It's not anything bad, baby."

"Well what is it?" asked Seth, biting his lip. Despite Roman's comforting words, he still had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Roman held both of Seth's hands in his own, taking in a shaky breath.

"Three years ago today you made me the happiest man in the world by letting me into your world, by letting me be yours. Back then, I never dreamed that anything like us would, could, be possible. Every day I spend with you is like a dream, so much so that I wonder if I'll wake up one day without you. You are the most absolutely gorgeous man I've ever seen, and I know you won't ever see that in yourself, but I do. I love the way your eyes shine when I greet you with coffee in the morning, the way you curl up in my arms at night because you don't want to be away from me. I love the way you make me feel wanted, and loved..."

He trailed off at the end as he got down to one knee, holding onto one of Seth's hands only, pulling a small box out of his jacket and opening it to reveal a shiny silver band ring.

"And I want that feeling to stay with me every day for the rest of my life. I want to be the one that helps you to see yourself in a new light, the one to be there for you as you go through life, cheering you on when you do great, and being there for you when you're sad. I wanna grow old with you. Colby, will you marry me?"

Roman stared silently up at Seth as he waited for the answer he wanted. He watched as Seth began to shake slightly, a worrisome feeling overcoming him. Maybe he had gone a bit too far. But before that thought could really sink in, a smile rose to Seth's lips.

"Y-Yes!" he squeaked out, much to Roman's delight.

Rising from the sand, Roman pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Seth's finger. Not a moment after it was on, he found himself with an armful of Seth. He hugged the smaller man tightly as he carried him back to the car.

"Home?" asked Roman, smirking at the twinkle in Seth's eyes as the smirk appeared on Seth's face as well as he nodded. Roman placed him in the car, and drove back home quickly to celebrate his engagement to the greatest man in his life.


	6. Defensive

If there was one thing Roman hated about being a wrestler, it was the constant being away from home, away from his daughter. Unfortunately for him, there wasn't much he could do about that as the years drew on. He had missed birthdays for his daughter, holidays, times that he would rather spend with Joelle and Seth at home than out on the road. He didn't like keeping up with her life via a quick chat through Skype.

Thankfully, this three day weekend they were able to be home. Roman was stretched out on the sofa in the living room with Seth resting on top of him. It was calm, relaxing. They had their favorite movie on, and were just enjoying their time home and away from work, from the fans. It was peaceful.

A sudden burst of a scream hit Roman's ears, and both men sat up straight. They flew off the couch to the door way that led into the kitchen, observing as Joelle rushed into the room from the back door, her boyfriend hot on her heels.

"I told you, I don't want to see you anymore!" said Joelle, stomping her foot for effect. The boy didn't get it, Roman could see that easily. He crossed the room and stood between his daughter and this boy. He didn't even care what his name was. To him he was simply a threat.

"I suggest you get your ass out of my house before I throw it out," he ordered, his eyes darkening.

The boy left, a parting shot of it won't be the last time thrown over his shoulder as he left. Roman turned to his daughter, taking in her shaky form. He pulled her close, Seth snuggling in on the other side to hug their daughter.

Two days had past since then, and they had heard nothing more from the guy. Roman had thought he had settled it, and was downstairs getting their luggage ready for the car. Seth was in the kitchen, mussing around to fix up some coffee to throw down before heading out.

Joelle sighed as she walked in the room, looking at Roman, "He's been calling my phone all day," she said dramatically, her phone ringing as if on cue. "He won't leave me alone!"

Roman reached for the phone, but the young girl jerked her hand away, "I can take care of this, I'm a big girl," she said, her head held high as she walked off to the stairs and headed upstairs. Seth chuckled softly, "Just as hard-headed as her dad," he said, flashing Roman a small smile when Roman glared at him. He handed his mate his coffee cup, taking a sip of his own when a sudden scream sounded from upstairs.

The coffee forgotten, the cup shattered on the floor, Roman tore up the stairs and flung open the door to Joelle's room. He saw red as he glared at the ex-boyfriend of his young daughter standing there in her room, in his house! How he even got in was the farthest thought from his mind.

"What do you think you're doing in my house?" he growled, Seth peeking over his shoulder to watch.

"Shut up old man," responded the boy, "This is between me and her."Roman growled, a full on powerful growl as he placed himself between this punkass kid and his daughter. Seth slid into the room and grabbed Joelle, carefully guiding her from the room, moving her behind him.

"You have three seconds to get the fuck out of my house," threatened Roman.

The kid laughed, and slapped Roman's chest tauntingly, "You can't do anything to me old man."

Roman swung his arm back and let loose a punch, knocking the guy straight in the jaw. Now a crumpled mess on the floor, the boy was near crying as he held his mouth.

"You knocked out a tooth," he whined, a sniffling, whiny mess.

His words fell on deaf ears as Roman stood over him, huffing and puffing. He didn't pay no mind to Seth calling for the cops, he paid no mind when they showed up and left with the guy. He wasn't charged for his assault, but instead was left off with a warning.

"Daddy," said Joelle once the cops were gone, "You're the greatest."

Roman smiled as he pulled his daughter into a hug, glancing over at Seth as he did. "Yeah…you're pretty great," said Seth, hugging him as well.

Maybe being on the road was a bit easier than being at home….


	7. Without You

A soft breeze blew through the trees, the leaves rustling through the trees. The coldness pricked at his face, filling his lonely, sad form. He lifted a hand, brushing his long black hair back over his shoulders, staring down at the grave marker below him.

Kneeling in the dew covered grass; Roman brushed his rough fingers over the words on the marker, the feeling of tears stinging his eyes causing him to take in a shaky breath. He shook his head, a few strands of hair covering his face, his gaze locked down.

_Here lies Colby Lopez. Giving Friend, Devoted Father, Loving Husband_

"How could you just leave me like that?" questioned Roman to the air. His fingers rested on the name that Seth hated to be called. He knew that better than most, but he still had loved to tease him with it. He had called him by that name the day they got their marriage certificate five years ago today.

"I need you…and you're not here anymore," he continued on, his voice shaking. He gasped softly for a breath, but it didn't come. Instead, he panted more, erratic breathing escaping him. "We need you."

Raising his head, Roman watched as their young son, Tyler, took the flowers they had brought and placed them in the small hole above the marker. He placed his hand on Tyler's back, feeling the young boy shake. Whether from the cold air or emotions, Roman wasn't sure. He pulled the young boy into his arms, his grip tightening as the sobs of his son crying hit his ears.

Tears streamed down his own cheeks as he clung to the boy's small body. He shook as he fell into a sitting position on the wet grass, holding Tyler tightly in his arms. "Shoulda been me," he whispered so the boy couldn't hear him. "Shouldn't have been him."

A hand touched his shoulder, and Roman raised his gaze to stare up at his daughter, Joelle. She kneeled next to him, burying her tear stained face in his hair. "I miss him daddy," she whispered, clinging to his shoulders.

"I know baby girl," he croaked, wrapping his other arm around her, pulling her close. "I miss him too."

Silence filled the family as they stood up from the ground a bit later, ready to leave. Joelle took Tyler from her father's arms and headed up the path to the car. Roman turned back to the grave, staring down at the piece of stone.

"I love you Colby," he whispered to the cool air, feeling the breeze brush his cheek much like Seth had "I always will."


	8. Mama Bear

Starbucks was the one thing the three members of The Shield could never, ever pass up.

Especially in the winter.

A cold wind whipped through the latest city they were in as the three men, and Dean's current boyfriend, Red, walked along the sidewalk to the Starbucks that was just down the street from the hotel they were staying in.

"Okay, so that's four drinks," said Roman, scanning over the paper that detailed what each person wanted, "Come on Dean, I'm gonna need another pair of hands."

The two men disappeared into the store, leaving Seth and Red outside in the cold. Red's teeth chattered loudly as he wrapped his arms tight around his small body. He hadn't expected it to be so cold, and hadn't grabbed that thick of a jacket to brace against the wind.

This fact didn't go unnoticed by Seth. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Seth unzipped his hoodie and walked over to Red. Having seen the smaller man shaking like a leaf, Seth couldn't deny his mama bear feelings that were growing inside of him.

"Hey Red," he said, attracting the smaller boy's attention, "Get in my hoodie with me."

Red squealed as he quickly darted into Seth's hoodie with him, his arms wrapping tight around Seth's torso as the other man closed it back up again, blocking Red out from anyone's view. Well, if they ignored his legs sticking out.

"T-Thanks, " said Red through his chattering teeth. Seth smiled as the older boy snuggled up to his body to gain warmth, not even caring as he leaned against the wall of the shop, waiting on their boys.

The door opened then, and Roman came out with Dean behind him. He handed Seth's drink to him, and took a sip of his own.

"Seth…." started Dean, looking around frantically, "What did you do with Red? Did you let him out of your sight again? I swear the last time you did that he came back with paint all over him!"

Seth chuckled, "I didn't lose him."

"Then where is he?!" asked Dean, stepping closer to Seth.

Seth chuckled once more as he unzipped part of the hoodie and revealed Red's content face, his eyes closed. Red opened his eyes, staring up with a bright smile at his boyfriend.

"Hi baby!" exclaimed Red, shocking Dean in the process.

Roman shook his head as Dean clutched at his chest, laughing, "Mama Bear strikes again," mused Roman, wrapping his arm around Seth's shoulders as they walked back down the blistering cold street back to their hotel room with Red still content in Seth's warm hoodie.


	9. My Best Side

"You've changed."

Roman turned and raised his gaze from the drink clasped in his hand to the face of his brother Matt. The brothers were sitting on the back porch with family scattered around the yard. Roman could hear the soft laughter of his daughter as she played in the hot tub with Seth. The older man would have joined them, but he was more interested in talking with his brother at the present time.

"What are you talking about?" asked Roman, raising an eyebrow.

Matt chuckled as he sat back further in his seat. He sipped briefly at his own drink before speaking. He knew doing so would leave his brother nearly squirming from curiosity but he didn't care.

"I'm talking about you. You've changed." he responded, "You used to not care about anyone after she left, remember that?"

The words stung him. Roman remembered his relationship with her, Joelle's mother, all too vividly even after it having been years since he had last seen her for more than a few minutes. The couple had been hoping to settle down at the time, but Roman's new work schedule was taking a toll on their time together. It was around that time when he had returned home one day after practice and found her in bed with the neighbor. He had sworn off women, sworn off love since then. He had tried to push everything about her out of his life, including for a brief time, his own daughter.

Roman bit at his lip, tilting his head, "Yeah I remember, but I'm still not following."

Matt shook his head, "I mean you changed. You've changed into this guy that wants his daughter around all the time, and actually wants full custody after not having cared for a long, long time. You used to only work, and we'd never see you. Now we see you almost every weekend. What happened?"

So maybe he hadn't completely sworn off love. The day he fell for Seth was the day that everything changed. He had found a new purpose for himself, and because of him, he had brought his daughter back into his life. He had changed himself for the better for this one person, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

Roman chuckled, turning ever so slightly and pointing off to the hot tub where Seth was still playing with Joelle, "He happened."

_If they wanna see my sweet side my soft side, my best side I just point at you_


End file.
